


Dude, you just momed him

by Dontcallmegrass



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, andnjean has a potty mouth, like the smallest of angst, marco swears like once, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontcallmegrass/pseuds/Dontcallmegrass
Summary: Everyone but Jean notices his flirting with Marco. (I wrote this god knows when and i didnt edit before i uploaded it. my friend just told me that some jm fans would nut to this so idk. enjoy i guess.)





	

Jean's POV

"What the hell did you just say?!" I yelled.

"I'm just speaking the truth Jean. You must not have noticed." Eren replied way to calmly than he should have been. 

"He's a guy Eren. I'm a guy." I was slowly starting to calm down.

"Could have fooled me." I gave him my best bitch face and then he continued. "Plus, it doesn’t matter if you're both guys, it's just painfully obvious to whoever sees you two together. Apparently it wasn't to you." 

Eren had just informed me that I have been "flirting" with my best friend Marco and it had become obvious to everyone who was around us so they had Eren step in. This was all news to me. I was very much sure that I was NOT flirting. I liked girls anyway, girls with dark hair and dark eyes and something extra like……freckles? No, no, no. Stop it Jean. Okay maybe there was something there but I knew that even if I was flirting with Marco he was never reciprocating those feelings. 

"No it wasn't." I replied starting to feel like I was just knocked down.

"Okay Jean. I'm going to level with you," he placed a hand on my shoulder and I tensed up. "Marco and you are obviously madly in love with each other and I know this is the first your hearing of this but it's the truth. Now I'm only telling you this because all of us are tired of all this oblivious flirting with each other. Armin is talking to Marco right now telling him the same thing I'm telling you." 

"Ughhhhhhh" I moaned "Now Marco's going to think I'm into him. Why do you guys have to meddle in my business and Marcos for that matter? I don't need this. There is nothing going on with Marco and I." 

Eren gave me this look that could only be described as the face of a cat who just caught a bird. 

"What was that little spectacle during lunch today then?" He gave a smirk and I went pale. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said smoothly. 

"Well your tomato face says otherwise."

It's true that something had happened at lunch today, something that was a not a 'just friends' thing. Marco and I were just eating lunch as usual but something happened. Marco was eating his usual PB and J sandwich when I noticed a bit of jelly on the corner of his mouth. Now the more proper thing to do in this situation would be to just tell him about the jelly but that’s not what I did.

I reached out and grabbed his jaw and pulled it toward me, I licked my thumb and wiped the jelly off. I looked up into Marco's eyes finally and saw that he was blushing furiously I responded with the same blush. I let go of his face and turned back to the group of people we were with and saw they were all wide eyed and silent. I was ready to let it go but then Connie decided to make a grand entrance by saying "Dude, you just totally momed him." My eyes shot up to see Connie smirking along with everyone else at the table and I got even more red if that was even possible and stuttered out a response of "Sh-Shut up Connie. I just saw some jelly on his mouth." A chuckle came from Eren and then he stood up and asked me to join him in the hall. And that’s how we got to where we are now.

"Okay maybe something happened, but it doesn’t matter. I just did it on instinct." I said feeling quite embarrassed.

"If licking someone is on instinct then I can't wait until Marco spills some soda on his crotch." Eren cackled at his own joke.

"Shut up Jaeger. Marco and I are just close." I defended.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you mad, I just think you need to deal with your feelings. And I'm quite sure that Marco would feel the same way if you told him." Eren said looking completely serious.

I though about Erens words very carefully and I realized that everything that he has said makes perfect sense, minus all the asshole jokes. Marco is very special to me and not in just a best friend way. I need Marco in my life. I needed to tell Marco how I felt about him. I straightened my back and tossed a "thanks" to Eren and rushed to find Marco.

I was about to round a corner when I ran into who else but the person I was looking for. 

Marco

 

 

Marcos POV  
15 minutes before

I was just at lunch like normal with all my friends. Jean was to my left and Armin to the right. I was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as always and having a casual conversation with Armin. I could feel Jeans eyes on me and was a bit intrigued about why he was staring at me. Did I have something on my face? 

Just as I had that thought Jean grabbed my jaw and pointed it towards him. Was he finally going to kiss me? I hope so. But my dreams were dashed, At least partially when he licked his thumb and put in on the corner of my mouth. I didn’t need a mirror to tell me how red I was. He finally made eye contact with me and his face got just as red as mine. Jean and I looked over to the rest of our friends and everyone had wide eyes and stayed completely silent. At least until Connie started to speak "Dude, you just totally momed him." I would have been fine with just letting it go but nope, nothing ever happens that way. 

Eren then stood up and asked to talk to Jean in the hall. Armin hooked my arm with his and lurched me up despite his small size. He started bringing me toward the hallway on the opposite side of the cafeteria. And now here we are currently. 

Armin was telling me that they had nominated Eren and him to talk to Jean and I to inform us on our sexual tension and stupid flirting. As if I didn’t know. He said everyone was tired of it and I needed to 'just shut up and bang already' as Ymir put it charmingly.

"Armin," I sighed "I'm aware of this but Jean isn't into me like that. He's straight and that’s just his way he treats all his friends."

"I don't see him treating me or Eren or Reiner or Bertholdt that way. Just you." he replied calmly.

"Well… That’s because… Um.." Smooth Marco.

"Marco, Jean is pretty obvious and I'm 100 percent sure that he's into you too. And if I happen to be wrong then it's still good to get those feeling off your chest instead of bottling them." 

Yeah, Yeah Armin. Why do you always have to be so wise?

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Armin."

"Any time Marco." 

I headed off to tell Jean how I felt and I could honestly say I was more scared then I've been in my whole life. My heart was pounding and not just because I was running to find Jean. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he stops wanting to be friends? I don't think I could live without Jean as a friend. Just as I was starting to back out of telling him, I rounded a corner and ran straight into Jean. 

 

Jeans POV  
Current

 

Marco was right in front of me looking out of breath. Was he looking for me? I can't focus on that right now, I need to tell him. 

"Hey Marco. I need to talk to you about something important." 

He looked really scared when I said that. "Does this have anything to do with the thing Eren told you about?"

Wow spot on as always. "Yeah actually it is. Can we go somewhere not in the middle of the hall to talk?" 

He looked to the floor and nodded. I lead the way to an abandoned classroom and stood in the middle of the room not knowing how to stand or sit or even speak. I was so nervous. 

"So…What did you need to tell me?" He looked like a kicked puppy.

"I..I uh…Sorry I'm really nervous." I managed to stutter out. 

"Why?"

"Because I've never done something like this before." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"Um, Okay well I just wanted to say…..That I think you're amazing and I really like you in a 'not so friend' way."

I looked down to shield my face from embarrassment but its not like it helped. It was silent for a while so I decided to look up and saw a blushing shocked Marco. My eyes widened as well and I started fumbling with my words. 

"I-I mean like, I like you a lot but if-if you don’t like me I can just let it go." 

"Was just about to leave because it seemed as if he wasn’t interested. But a hand caught my hand and pulled me back winding into Marcos chest until our lips met.

It was shocking to say the least but quite enjoyable. I spent many days looking at Marcos lips and now I finally get to be a test subject of his magic, magical lips. 

He pulled back and put his hand on my cheek and said. 

"I like you too, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> if it was good then give me credit but if it sucked then i dont have anything to do with it


End file.
